Oracle 45: Investigate! The Senate Hearing
Oracle 45: Investigate! The Senate Hearing (調査する！上院聴聞会 Chōsa suru! Jōin chōmon-kai) is the forty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa went to a senate hearing in order to clear up his name after Councilor Hiroko received a subpoena for him. Meanwhile, Anaira and Hiroyo went to Hirakawa City Hall in order to confront Irie about the Chariot Fighter Equipment she got in her hands. Plot At night, Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka ran away from Hirakawa City Hall to head on to TransHead TV in order to seek help. When she reached to the media center building, one of the guards asked her about her purpose. Hiroko said that she want to talk someone from the network in order to seek help. Meanwhile, Irie saw Councilor Hiroko begging to the guards that she want to stay to the network building overnight, so she went to the gate and talked to the guards to let Councilor Hiroko enter inside the network building. Hiroko thanked Irie for letting her inside the network building. Inside the President and CEO's office of the network building, Hiroko told to Irie that Councilor Rie Matsuoka conduct a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers in the conference hall of Hirakawa City Hall. She also said that they were having a plan to create again a massive attack in Hirakawa City just what happened throughout the day. Because of what Hiroko said, Irie got mad, and she said to her that she will confront Rie by tomorrow. Hiroko asked Irie if she's okay if she will stay inside the network building overnight just for her safety. And Irie agreed. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira assigned Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki to cover the senate hearing which will happen later at 11am. After this, she assigned Ryoma and Iori for the hourly news updates in the news studio. After the meeting, Irie came in and she told to Anaira that Rie planned a massive attack in Hirakawa City together with the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira asked her about the source of said information. While in a discussion, Councilor Hiroko came in, and she said to Anaira that she was the one who knew about Rie's plan. She also said that she accidentally went to the conference hall of Hirakawa City Hall and she saw Rie conducted a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers in order to create the massive attack in Hirakawa City. Because of this, Anaira got mad and slapped her hands in the desk. In order to confront Rie and to stop her evil plan, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the Hirakawa City Hall immediately. Anaira also told to Hiroko to stay inside the network building and monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City using the tracker software in her laptop. And Hiroko agreed. In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo contacted Rie in her office at the Hirakawa City Hall. They asked her how's the outcome of the meeting with the Chariot Soldiers. Rie told them that they were agressive to set up the plan to create a massive attack in Hirakawa City. On the other hand, Mateo asked her about Mayor Akazawa because he found out that he was invited by the Senate for the hearing. Rie answered him that they don't need to worry about because he will create some alibis in order to clear up his name after he was accused of being irresponsible to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. She also said that the senators will never get any information leading him to their accusations against him. Archos said to her that they will hoping that Mayor Akazawa will prove to himself that he's innocent in the senate hearing. In the Senate, all cameras were finally installed and checked for the special coverage of the hearing. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Miyuki asked Chihiro about what happened to her yesterday. Chihiro answered that she faced the risks while she's covering the tension in the city hall. As all senators and Mayor Akazawa came in to the session hall, the hearing was started. Meanwhile, Anaira and the Armored Fighters went to Hirakawa City Hall to confront Rie. They asked the receptionist if Councilor Rie is still in her office. She confirmed to them that Rie is in her office in the third floor, and they headed on afterwards. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mateo that will Mayor Akazawa retain his loyalty to Chariot Empire during and after the hearing, but he replied nothing. Anaira, Irie, Hiroyo and the rest of the Armored Fighters reached to Rie's office at the third floor of the city hall. But they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were standing in the corridor, so they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, as the hearing continues in the Senate, Erika asked Mayor Akazawa where is he during the massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers in Hirakawa City yesterday. Mayor Akazawa answered her that he is on out-of-town trip with his family yesterday that's why he didn't know that the entire Hirakawa City is in crisis. Erika felt suspicious about his answer, and she thought that he started to make an alibi in order to defend himself. Then she asked him again if it is a one-day family trip, and he confirmed it. After she found out that it was a one-day out-of-town trip of Mayor Akazawa and his family, Erika thought again that her suspicion was right, and she also thought that he intentionally left Hirakawa City facing its crisis. Meanwhile, while watching the Senate hearing, Emperor Ryuuen felt glad that Mayor Akazawa made his alibis to defend himself. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers, and de-transformed themselves back into their civilian form afterwards. While Rie found out that her Chariot Soldiers were defeated, she came outside the office and she saw the Armored Fighters standing at the corridor. Anaira confronted Rie by asking her how she got the Chariot Fighter Equipment since she threw it somewhere after she saved Hiroyo. Rie had no choice but to tell them that she went to an abandoned building several months after Anaira defeated Cyan. Rie also told them that she saw a set of Chariot Unlocker and a Chariot Key scattered nearby the empty barrels. And because she was alone in an abandoned building, Rie took the Chariot Fighter Equipment and left immediately. Then Irie asked Rie about the meeting with the Chariot Soldiers in the conference hall of city hall yesterday. Rie, on the other hand, denied about Irie's allegations and instead, she told them that they were hallucinating because they're always fighting with the Chariot Soldiers throughout the day. But Irie insisted that she had a meeting with the Chariot Fighters to set up a plan in order to create again a massive attack in Hirakawa City. Rie asked Irie about the source of the said information, but Irie refused to answer her that it was Hiroko, who saw Rie having a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers last night and instead, she answered that there was a reliable source who saw her having a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers last night. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 6 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 23 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 25, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 45: I Got To Withstand and The Zenith episode 40. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes